Nunca digas adiós
by Keros
Summary: OneShoot. Tras la muerte de Fred mucho se ha escrito sobre los sentimientos de George, pero ¿cuáles eran las emociones de Ron?


_Disclaimer: todo lo que te resulte familiar es porque pertenece a Jotaká...o quizás es porque pertenezca a tu imaginación._

**Hace mucho que no escribo nada, sólo leo. Pero la imaginación me ha golpeado fuertemente hoy, tanto que ni siquiera he revisado bien lo que acabo de escribir, en menos media hora. Espero que no esté tan mal como estoy pensando.**

* * *

—¡Gárgolas galopantes! Hermione, ¿puedes ir a avisar a Ron? El acto va a comenzar en media hora y ya deberíamos estar todos allí.

La chica se ruborizó, aún no se acostumbraba a que todos se dirigieran a ella al querer algo del pelirrojo; y asintió, sabía que Hagrid tenía razón, llegaban tarde.

El profesor había ido a La Madriguera para intentar servir de apoyo a la familia Weasley, y más en un día como hoy. Aunque no había servido de mucho. Cuando empezaron a llegar lechuzas de magos dando el pésame y disculpándose por no poder asistir al evento el semi-gigante había roto en llanto, secándose las lágrimas con un mantel de cuadros que Ginny le había prestado.

Hoy era el día del funeral de Fred.

No se había hecho en el funeral conjunto en Hogwarts con el resto de (_héroes_) asesinados durante la ya conocida por todos como Última Batalla. Esto había sido decidido por George, en una de las pocas ocasiones en las que había pronunciado palabra desde entonces. Él sabía mejor que nadie que Fred prefería como fecha señalada el 10 de mayo, el aniversario de su primer invento. Y también lo eligió por una razón meramente egoísta: no quería que hubiese demasiada gente, sólo la familia y la Orden, quizás algunos otros amigos, y aún así ya le parecían muchos. _Nadie debería decir jamás adiós a Fred._

En La Madriguera sólo quedaban Ron, Ginny, Fleur y Hermione, acompañados por Hagrid. Ellos eran los que se habían encargado esa mañana de enviar las últimas flores y de contestar las últimas cartas mientras que los demás preparaban el acto e iban recibiendo a los asistentes.

Pero hacía ya un buen rato que habían subido a vestirse y, por extraño que pareciese, sólo faltaba Ron.

Hermione subió rápidamente la estrecha escalera, a pesar de que no pudo evitar detenerse un instante ante la puerta de los gemelos, y sentir el vacío que le producía el no escuchar ningún estallido o ninguna risa proveniente de allí dentro.

—Ron. —susurró mientras que golpeaba la puerta suavemente con los nudillos.

No obtuvo respuesta. Volvió a repetir la operación pero con algo más de fuerza, no obstante, al tener como respuesta el mismo silencio abrió la puerta frunciendo el ceño.

—Vamos Ron, tenemos que irnos ya.

Al terminar de abrir la puerta se encontró a Ron mirando la túnica que debía ponerse aún encima de la cama. Esto hizo que en ella reinara el nerviosismo, ella sabía que todo debía salir perfecto, ni una complicación más, y se dio cuenta de que ya era inevitable que llegaran tarde.

—¡Ron! ¿Qué haces así todavía? Tendríamos que estar ya de camino y…y…¡mírate!

Fue entonces cuando él levantó la mirada, tenía la cara anegada en lágrimas. La sorpresa llegó a Hermione, aunque no tardó en comprenderlo. Ron no había derramado ni una lágrima antes, ni una palabra triste, ni un gesto que delatara su estado de ánimo, nada. Ya había previsto que algo como esto iba a suceder tarde o temprano. Iba a llegar el momento en el que la maraña de sensaciones que debían recorrerle saliera al exterior. Y era ahora.

—Ron, ¿qué te pasa? —preguntó mientras se acercaba a él.

—No puedo…no puedo ponerme la túnica. —el gesto confundido de Hermione le hizo continuar. —Está demasiado mojada, es que…bueno…—intentó explicar mientras se señalaba las lágrimas.

—_Tergeo._

Inmediatamente la túnica se secó, y Ron le dedicó un intento de sonrisa a su novia.

—Gracias. No sé cómo no se me habrá ocurrido. ¡Si es un hechizo facilísimo! Además mi madre lo utiliza constantemente, siempre que…—pero no pudo terminar la atropellada frase, la voz se le quebró y comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

Hermione se acercó hacia él, tratando de abrazarle. Él negó con la cabeza y se secó las lágrimas con las mangas, se sorbió los mocos como si siguiera siendo un niño y añadió con un tono de voz bastante poco creíble "estoy bien".

—Ronald. Basta ya. ¿Me vas a decir qué es lo que te pasa? —el aludido volvió a mover rápidamente la cabeza de un lado a otro, y cuando se disponía a abrir la boca para contestar le interrumpió. —No tienes porqué intentar engañarme, siempre se te ha dado fatal mentir. Y ahora, ¿me lo explicas? —añadió la castaña en un tono más conciliador.

—No, llegamos tarde. —y con un rápido gesto se colocó la capa, algo arrugada, y salió por la puerta de la habitación dejando boquiabierta a una muy sorprendida Hermione.

* * *

No podía. O más bien, no debía.

Se había prometido que él sería el que cuidaría de ella, no al contrario. Todos habían sufrido demasiado y no quería que ella se preocupase por algo que era inevitable. Sabía que había hecho mal al largarse como si nada de su habitación, dejándola con la palabra en la boca. ¡Con lo que ella odia eso!

Se dio un golpe en la cabeza, dándose cuenta de hasta dónde había llegado su falta de tacto.

—Después voy a tener que ir a hablar con ella. —se dijo a sí mismo en voz alta, tal vez para concienciarse de que tendría que soportar el enfado de Hermione en un espacio demasiado corto de tiempo.

Pero aún le quedaban unos minutos para eso.

Pensaba que no tendría ninguna oportunidad de quedarse a solas con Fred después de su funeral. Pero afortunadamente no era así. George no pudo soportar más después de las palabras que Lee le había dirigido a su hermano, y se fue, seguido por su madre y Ginny en cuanto el funeral terminó.

Había conseguido quedarse a solas con su hermano.

—Fred. —dudó. —Fred, sé que no me vas a contestar y es probable que ni siquiera me escuches, pero tengo que fingir que lo haces…necesito hablar contigo.

Se aclaró la voz. Necesitaba que el nudo se moviera de allí, necesitaba poder volver a respirar profundamente sin nada que se lo interrumpiera.

—Bueno, Fred, yo…en fin, que te echo de menos, como todos, pero de eso ya te habrás dado cuenta. —pensó que dejar las palabras libres, para que surgieran por sí solas. Carraspeó. — Hablaré sólo por mí…es que no sé cómo empezar… ¡Es que no sabes lo horrible que es el saber que no voy a volver a despertarme en mitad de la noche porque se mueva el suelo de mi habitación! ¡El no poder ponerme rojo de la rabia cada vez que cuchicheas con George sobre algo que _sé_ que vais a probar en mí! El no volver a escucharos autodenominándoos como "Greg y Freorge, los mejores bromistas del mundo mágico", y aunque siempre lo he negado ahora tengo que confesártelo: estoy orgulloso de tenerte como hermano, porque sí, eres el mejor bromista del mundo, casi más que George, pero él jamás me oirá decir esto.

»Pero bueno, también quiero que sepas que aún no sé cómo puedo llegar a apreciarte como hermano, porque te recuerdo que es por tu culpa que le tengo fobia a las arañas, ¿a quién sino a ti se le podría haber ocurrido transformar a mi osito, ¡a Berny!, en una de esas asquerosas y repugnantes malnacidas? Claro, que luego te lo tuve que hacer pagar. Sí, todavía te tenía ésa guardada, en cuanto dijiste que tu escoba de juguete era lo mejor que tenías en el mundo sabía qué era lo que tenía que atacar. Pero claro, luego vino el lío de la inquebrantable y demás…menudo enfado tenía papá, nunca le había visto así…y aunque no llegara a jurar que jamás os volvería a delatar jamás lo volví a hacer.

»No sé si fue os tenía un miedo terrible o porque en realidad soy de los que más disfruta con vuestras disparatadas bromas. O quizás sea porque me pasa como a Ginny, que cuando estoy triste y pienso que nada puede salir peor llegáis vosotros, con vuestras risas y es imposible no contagiarse. O lo mejor sea porque me parezco más a mamá de lo que piensa la tía Muriel, y aunque ponga cara de enfado o aunque cruce los brazos ofendido dentro de mí hay una batalla por no estallar en carcajadas. Porque por mucho que te metieras conmigo diciendo que soy más aburrido que Percy, yo también tengo humo ¿sabes? Incluso…bueno…George me ha pedido que le ayude con la tienda, y antes de que él me lo hubiera pedido yo ya había aceptado. Sé que no existe nadie que pueda sustituirte, ni siquiera pensar hacerlo, pero si alguien no te va a fallar sé que voy a ser yo. Aprecio demasiado tus tonterías como para dejarlas en manos de cualquier otro. Yo no voy a terminar las frases de George, ni voy a hacer enfadar a mamá (bueno, al menos no tanto como tú), ni voy a ser protagonista de las historias que serán contadas de padres a hijos cada vez que alguien recuerde Hogwarts porque Umbrigde aún se retuerce en su celda pensando en vosotros, creo que ese recuerdo es aún peor que si hubiera seguido habiendo dementores en Azkaban… Pero aún así voy a ser el que se preocupe de que todos puedan tener algún objeto de sortilegios Weasley, de que haya bromas aquí y allá y no más lágrimas, porque ya hemos sufrido demasiado.

»Cuando vi tu cuerpo en el suelo…cuando vi cómo mamá enloquecía frente a esos sucios mortífagos…Aún no sé cómo se describe ese sentimiento. Porque no era dolor, ni angustia, ni miedo, era una mezcla de todo ello, pero aún más fuerte. Es que, Fred, eres una parte de cada uno de nosotros. Eres parte de nuestra risa. Y es como si te escuchara ahora mismo diciendo "no desprestigies a George", pero es que tú te has ido, y él contigo. Ahora que es tiempo de celebración nos faltan los que nos hacían de verdad disfrutar. —Ron suspiró, no podía contener más las lágrimas.

Las lágrimas se habían resistido a salir, pero es que él mismo se había resistido a creer que su hermano había muerto, aunque la imagen de su cuerpo rígido en el suelo le martilleara en la mente una y otra vez. Aunque los gritos de su madre no saliesen de su pensamiento. Aunque hubiera oído los sollozos interminables de George. ¡Hasta su padre mostraba su tristeza! Pero él no, no podía hacerlo, no podía darle ese gusto a la muerte, prefería reírse de ella, como lo habría hecho la persona del cuerpo que se hallaba debajo de toda esa tierra a sus pies.

Volvió a leer la fría piedra:

_Fred Gideon Weasley _

_(1 de abril de 1978 - 3 de mayo de 1998)_

_II Parte de George Fabian Weasley_

"_Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas."_

—Hasta luego Fred. Sólo espero que esto sea otra de tus bromas, una horrible y pesada…y que esta noche vuelva a temblar el suelo de mi habitación.

* * *

**Llegados a este punto: ¿tomates? ¿críticas? ¿ánimos? ¿sujetadores? Deja un review, que no engorda ;)**


End file.
